An Eye for an Eye
by tracyEXPLOSION
Summary: Revenge has never tasted so sweet -- Victoria comes back to Forks for revenge against Edward. She exhibits her never before seen power... using it only for evil. Not for bXe diehards. Standalone.


She was a sweet scent

(Part of the Killer Queen Series: A collection of random stories I have written about Victoria. There is no chronological order to them.)

AN: Please don't leave me reviews about "How could you do that?!" "That's just wrong!" "I love Bella!" It's AU, and I'm a diehard Victoria fan. I don't complain when Edward and Bella live happily ever after. This story will create the Victoria I will continue to use throughout the Killer Queen Series. Enjoy! tX.

She was a sweet scent. One that I couldn't ignore, I was being tested. It was a sick little game. A perverse game that my beloved had taught me. I was now using the knowledge he had leant me upon his death. I would hunt her like the animal she was.

"An eye for an eye; a life for a life" as they say.

A low chuckle escaped my lips at the thought of this wise, old adage. I stretched my arms above my head, allowing the joints to embrace the stretch. I sloppily jumped down from the branch, breaking a few on the way down. They crumbled to the ground at my feet, seconds after I landed. I picked a few stray leaves and twigs out of my hair and tossed them over my shoulder.

His voice haunted me, driving me forward. He told my how to do it, how to go about finding her, torturing her, and making her pay for her mate's insolence. His sweet, delicious voice brings back our memories. The memories before Laurent, when it was just the two of us.

He was never as passionate as he was back then. For some reason, he had let the world slowly eat away at him. He didn't like all the changes he saw. I could see the pain in his eyes, the lust for what had once been. The only thing had left to live for was the thrill of the hunt… and me.

I shook off these memories for a moment of silence and started off towards the town. I carefully trailed the scents of the wolves, watching carefully to avoid crossing into their territory. I looked to the stars for guidance and moved slowly. I caught her scent suddenly. The remnants of her scent were musty and old, but there it was, pressed into the trunk of a bent tree.

I touched the rough bark with my hand, caressing it. I traced my fingers over the segmented pieces of bark. As I got closer to the tree line, I would need a better view.

I pushed off the ground and flew into the branches of the tree above me. Planting soundly on a large branch, I calculated my next move. There could be any number of reasons that scent was here, but I had to be careful.

The scent was weak, but I could still sense it up here. I moved from branch to branch, from tree to tree. As I moved closer to the tree line, the trees began to break apart, allowing more light to enter the dark forest. My eyes adjusted slowly.

I huffed, quietly and crept a little closer, jumping to another tree. The leaves and branches shook lightly but nothing severe. I scanned the little backyard, noting branches or dried leaves on the ground. I had to be quick and silent. I needed to avoid anything that would slow me down or make even the slightest noise.

The lights were out in the house, and it smelled normal. No tang of vampire or stench of werewolf. A smile curled my lips. I rarely smiled. It was, after all, a rare holiday indeed.

James laughter peeled through my mind. It excited me. I knew how he loved to watch me smile. He once called it a bright star in a black night.

Our love was passionate and timeless. We lived through and for each other. The affections that rebounded in our eyes lit our nightly world.

_His gentle fingers caressed my bare shoulder. Soft and cold. The uncharacteristic way we felt for one another was a sickness. I was ill without him. My empty stomach would churn and my heart would ache… even in its frozen cage of my chest._

_His human passion for love was our battle. I was the only person he had ever needed. And he was the only person I would ever need._

_He pressed his lips gently against my exposed neck._

_  
"I'm nothing without you," he whispered into my ear, breaking his kiss._

_My eyes shut, and he revolved around me. Stalking me like a hunter. He trailed a finger across my chest and up my neck. Curling a loose strand of my hair around his finger, he inhaled deeply, taking me in._

"_You're… overwhelming," he chuckled._

_I smiled and knew he had caught it. His lips were at mine in an instant, a passionate embrace._

I brought myself back from my dreams. As hard as it was. I wasn't sure that I was in the correct mood to strike. If just one thing was off, I could find myself in an abundance of trouble.

I had staked out the house for the past month. I let myself be seen to worry her, to keep her on her toes. It was those pesky werewolves that gave me the most trouble. Untrained fools they were. I could have been inches above their heads and they would never have seen me. But they had been tracking me. They interrupted my preparations, including a little look over of Bella's room and the rest of the house.

I exercised in the large open meadow where we had first met. It gave me plenty of room to stretch my limbs and practice some maneuvers my dear James had taught me. These little exhibitions were also interrupted by those stupid dogs. It was enough to have to hear them "plan" there next moves. It was simply a joke.

The house was soon as close as I dare get on this tree. It was still, and all was quiet. I knew she was home, I could feel her breathing. Her mind was dreaming, dark, empty dreams.

I felt the air around me, there was nothing. Her father wasn't even home or if he was, he wasn't breathing.

I smiled.

She wouldn't be expecting me.

I slipped down through the trees in one fluid motion. Each step I took brought me closer to my destiny. I moved slowly, staying in the house's shadow. I let my mind drift into their home, up the stairs and into her room where she slept. I found her dreams just as they had been the last time I checked, empty and cold.

There were things I could do to her that she would not enjoy. Things that she never realized I could do. I moved to the house, pressing my hands against it. There were no vibrations in the buildings foundation, no movement in the house.

I reached up and grabbed a hold of the siding's edge. Swinging myself upward with one hand, I grabbed onto the window sill. With my other free hand, I pushed up on the pane of glass. It slid open effortlessly.

"Silly humans," I whispered, a glint of humor in my tone.

I swung in through the open window, feet first. The carpet was soft under my ballet slippers. Their leather soles helped me feel around my surrounds better than the sneakers the other wore.

_This must be her father's room._ I noted mentally. It was fairly obvious a bachelor lived here. Clothing was strewn about and piled up in the corner. The bed hadn't been made, and the quilt on the bed was torn and ragged.

My thoughts filled with visions of Edward. I projected them towards the sleeping body on the other side of the house. I felt her stir at the sight of him. _He smiled sweetly and reached out towards her._

I needed to be gentle. Start off soft to keep her asleep and then go in for the _kill_.

_From behind her, I entered. My blazing hair sweeping passed her face. She shuddered in her bed at this._

The door to the hallway stood ajar about two feet. Just wide enough for me to slip through. I moved past the door and slid into the narrow hallways. I had to concentrate on my stealth and her dreams.

In my vision, _I reached forward and gently caressed his chin, bringing him into my lips. _She murmured in her sleep.

I moved towards her open door, I could sense her in there. Her body temperature was rising at the sight of Edward and me in her dreams. Each step I took brought me closer to her breathing, sleeping body.

I turned in the doorway, stopping to rest against the door jam. Her blanket-covered figure was just out of my reach. Instead of striking, I stood silent making her dreams continue.

_I pressed into his body as he held me close. We turned in a circle as if we were waltzing. I caught her eyes with mine. They flickered like flames, startling her. I winked. In a split second I was tearing Edward's beautiful head from his perfect body. I gripped his luscious hair and twisted roughly. It split off with a sickening crunch. His body was momentarily stunned as I smiled sadistic at Bella. It dropped to its knee and fell backwards. I gave Edward's head a final kiss goodbye and threw it at her._

She shook awake immediately. I could tell from her rapid breathing and increase body temperature, she was afraid. It was humorous to watch her look around the room and not see me.

For her, reality was different. For her, I wasn't standing in her doorway with a sickening grin on my face.

"Oh, Bella," my voice boomed. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

She was suddenly aware that something wasn't right, and without seeing me, she didn't know who it was.

"It's me, dear. You're old friend, Victoria. Remember me?" I laughed. Its shrill ring caused her to shudder.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"You didn't think I'd forget what you and your mate did to me, did you?" I moved closer towards her and blew a cold breath.

Its sickly, sweet smell caused her to shrink away. "Wh-where are you?" Her voice was weak and cracking.

"I'm right here. What's wrong? Can't you see me?"

My ability to change her reality was complete. She hadn't the slightest clue I was standing right in front of her. My mind brought the visions of demonic newborns to her new reality. _They crept towards her blood hungry._

"Please," she wept, pushing herself up the bed and back towards the wall.

I made them disappear as quickly as they came. "Don't believe everything you see." She got to her feet, standing on her bed. She braced herself against the wall as I made a dark mist appear before her. _Edward's body formed within the darkness… his eyes as bright red as mine._

_She shied away from him turning her face. Her cheek pressed against the wall as Edward's hand reached out for her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder, as real as she believed it was. His firm grip held her in place as he brought down his teeth to her neck. "You look lovely tonight," he whispered._

Her mouth let loose a scream and then a whimper as Edward disappeared. She dropped to the bed in a heap.

"I'm sorry… not how you wanted it?"

Her body was shaking like an old withered leaf. I sat down on her bed, turning her reality into the true reality where I existed in her room. I brushed back my hair and slowly combed my fingers through her long hair.

"Oh Bella," I whispered leaning down over her, "How I would love to do to you as your mate has done to mine."

"It wasn't just Edward!" Her voice was merely a whisper.

"Who, dear?"

"Em-mmett… and Jas-sper…" Her voice was weak, like she thought she could get out of this…

"Thank you." I bent down closer to her. Her sweet scent swirled around me. "Mmm. Yes. You are mine now." My teeth broke through her skin like it was a thin rose petal. Her blood seeped into my mouth and down my throat. An orgasmic pressure building in my chest, the struggle to pull back was engaged. I gripped her shoulders as her body grew limp.

"An eye for an eye," I whispered, "A life for a life."


End file.
